


Hello again - Van Augur x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: Before you even ask, yes there will be a continuation.





	Hello again - Van Augur x Reader

“I found you,” you hum, pointing your gun at Van Augur, “I got you now you bastard, I’ll get you back.” You fire at him rapidly at him and with every shot you fired he dodged, teasing you, testing your patience. Not once did he fire at you, he simply continued to dodge. You had only seen him a few weeks prior to this, the thought of him mocking you as he held your body, it only drove your hatred towards him, your obsession to capture him. It had only been a matter of time until he retreated, not once did you ever land a hit, not once did he fire. When he was out of sight, you threw your rifle to the ground, then stomped on it in a fit of rage, breaking it into pieces, “stupid gun! Piece of shit! You didn’t fire fast enough!” You chewed out your gun for every error you had made, blaming it for losing him until it was nothing but a pile of broken pieces. The men in your squadron eventually stopped you and pulled you away from the area, some cleaning up your mess as others forced you back to the ship to cool off.

No matter how much time had passed, you were still enraged, you had been for weeks since your last encounter with him. Even when your superior threatened to have you imprisoned for not following orders, it still didn’t wean your fierce rage. Once everyone had passed out, you snuck off board the ship with a pair of rifles in tote, strapped to your back. The constant reoccurring memory of him touching your body and that dark, smug grin on his face, it drove you mad. “I’m gonna find that son of a bitch. I’m gonna find him and kill him,” your growled stomping through the streets of the quiet town, searching for him. You didn’t have to travel very far, he was awaiting you at the square in front of the fountain that lay in the center, “you… You son oF A BITCH!!” You shout at him, reaching for a rifle behind you and swiftly shooting at him rapidly. “Come on DAMN IT!! HIT!!” You scream enraged, “FUCKING HIT!!” Your clip was emptied in your first rifle, never hitting him once. You remove and toss it at him before pulling up the second rifle, again firing rapidly. Once the clip on your second rifle emptied, your remove it off your body and gripped the barrel, using it like a bat, “COME AT ME YOU SOM OF A BITCH!!” You cried, your voice echoing throughout the square. 

“My pleasure,” he rumbled behind you, a sly, dark grin creeping on his face, his expression turning dark. You gasp and try to swing at him, but he simply knocked it away as well as knocking you to the ground, pinning your wrists down as he sat atop you. You struggle in his grasp and try to scream for help, “that’s it darling, scream for help, no one can hear you.” You glare at him as he chuckled menacingly, “that’s right. I killed the entire town’s people, and it’s all your fault miss marine sniper. Because you couldn’t kill me, their blood is on your hands.” You gasp and shake your head, you didn’t want to believe it, “your lying! YOU’RE A LIAR!!” He laughed and tightened his grip on your wrists, “believe it beautiful. And all because of your sick obsession with me.” You tear up, kicking and screaming in disbelief, making him frown, “you know, you’re much less sexy when you’re this loud.” He released your wrists and reached behind himself, removing his rifle off his back. When you opened your tear filled eyes, the last thing you see is him winding up his rifle before swinging it and having it clash against your head, knocking you out.


End file.
